


Like the one where I'm in a balloon

by sloganeer



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man can't fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the one where I'm in a balloon

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.

Like the one where I'm in a balloon   
Floating above I can see the Marquee and the Moon   
The monkey, the dog and Neptune  
\- The Marquee and the Moon by Sloan

Man alone cannot fly. But with hot air and a couple hundred yards of sturdy fabric, it doesn't seem all that impossible, and Lex climbs even higher.

He has this dream often; half-memories of an almost forgotten fair and a trip with his mother through the clouds in a heart-shaped balloon. When he wakes up, Lex wonders if even that was real.

Man can't fly, but Clark can, and it's not at all like Lex imagines. It's cold and the air bites at his bare skin, leaving its mark - red, like the hearts in his dreams. The same colour on Clark's lips, too, as they attack Lex's own. You'd think it would be harder to kiss someone with chance of falling at its highest. It's not.

It's the way Clark does everything. He gives you exactly what you want, but it can't even compare when he gives you what you need.


End file.
